Pipes
Pipes are a fundamental part of BuildCraft 3, and once set up allow items to be transported around the world without the player being required to carry them. Pipes can be crafted to carry items, liquids, and Buildcraft power, and are capable of connecting to blocks such as furnaces and chests to extract or insert items. When connecting to a block, pipe placement is important. If you want to remove items from a furnace, for example, then a wooden pipe needs to be attached to the side of the furnace. A pipe connected to the top of a furnace places items into the top spot, and a pipe connected to the bottom of a furnace puts items into the bottom spot. 'Pipes (overview)' Wooden Transport Pipe : Wooden pipes are for extracting items from any container (e.g. furnace, chest and other things that may hold items). It must be powered by an adjacent engine to function. Wooden pipes cannot connect to other wooden pipes, but can connect to other kinds of transport pipes. Cobblestone Transport Pipe : Cobblestone pipes carry items along the pipe network. They will not connect to stone pipes. Stone Transport Pipe : Stone pipes carry items along the pipe network. They will not connect to cobblestone pipes. They will also continue the speed effects of gold pipes more efficiently than others. Iron Transport Pipe : Iron pipes have only one output. It can be changed with redstone or a wrench. They can't output into a wooden pipe. Gold Transport Pipe : Gold pipes boost the speed of items passing through them. : (requires redstone signal pre BC3.2) Diamond Transport Pipe : Diamond pipes can filter items to different output pipes based on a user-defined filter. Obsidian Transport Pipe : Obsidian pipes will pick up items off the ground. Their collection range will increase when powered by an engine. Sandstone Transport Pipe : Available in BC 3.2.0 (for MC 1.3.2) : Sandstone pipes connect to other kinds of transport pipes, allowing stone and cobblestone pipes to connect, but will not connect to machines or chests. Void Pipe : Available in BC 3.2.0 (for MC 1.3.2) : The void transport pipe simply moves any item entering it into the void. It is less CPU-intensive than dropping items into lava. Emerald Transport Pipe : Emerald Pipes are advanced versions of the Wooden Pipes. The pipe posseses a filter that pulls items from inventories in a blocking Round Robin fashion Waterproof Pipes : Waterproof pipes can carry BuildCraft-compatible liquids around. They require pipe waterproof in their construction. Conductive Pipes : Conductive pipes can carry energy from engines to machines (e.g. quarry , oil refinery etc). They will not carry items or liquid. But like any other pipe it will need something to pump the power from point A to point B. Structure Pipes : Cobblestone structure pipes are used to passively connect multiple piping systems, although they can also carry facades or pipe wire. Gates : Gates provide a method of controlling things from a distance. They are, for example, able to detect when an item is traversing the pipe or detect the state of adjacent machines and containers. Gates are most commonly used with Pipe Wire. Apiarist's Pipes : Apiarist's pipes are added by the Forestry mod, to make transporting and sorting bees easier. They act much like Diamond Transport Pipes, except the filters on each side have settings for bee types, species and properties. Safety : Overfilling transport pipes or allowing too much energy to flow through a conductive pipe can cause explosions. : Note: BuildCraft 6 and Beyond for Minecraft Versions 1.7.2 // 1.7.10 and Up For an updated version of the Pipe tutorials, visit BuildCraft's official forum at: http://www.mod-buildcraft.com/wiki/doku.php?id=transport . Here you can find tutorials over all of the new Pipes such as the''' Emzuli Pipe', the '''Quartz Pipe', the''' Lazuli Pipe', the '''Diazuli Pipe', all of the changes done to the old pipes, along with many other new features available in BuildCraft versions available for Minecraft 1.7.2 and''' 1.7.10 and up mainly'''. The main page to the BuildCraft official wiki page is here: http://www.mod-buildcraft.com/wiki/doku.php?id=start . BuildCraft's home page is here: http://www.mod-buildcraft.com/ Video Tutorial Practical Applications This video will show how to use transport pipes to automate a group of industrial centrifuges. This video will show how to use transport pipes to make an ore processor. Category:BuildCraft 3